


Alaskan Aquacade

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’ve always had a way with your mouth. Mostly used it for charming girls.” Steve placed a hand on the back of Bucky’s coat collar.





	Alaskan Aquacade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelenMontgomery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelenMontgomery/gifts).



> The title comes from [this](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/enhanced/terminal05/2012/9/21/12/enhanced-buzz-19201-1348243411-1.jpg?downsize=715:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto) World War Two era towel advert.

The snow was cold, but it was the only source of water available for bathing. Still, Steve grumbled as he scooped up a helmet-full of the frozen white stuff, pouring it into a pan he had nicked from the camp cook’s tent back in Italy. The pan was sat on red-hot coals, and Steve watched as the snow melted down, reverting back into its liquid form. When he had gathered and melted enough snowfall, he transferred everything to a bucket sat in snow, to cool briefly before being placed in a bucket sat on an overhead outcropping of rock. This second bucket was made of wood, unlike the metal bucket in the snow, and had holes made in the bottom which allowed water to fall through.

“Still can’t believe you _shot the bucket_ —” Steve laughed.

“Hush. Get back to the _glush_.”

“To get holes—”

“We’re gonna get caught if you don’t hurry up.”

“You’d be fine.” Steve countered.

The look he was given told Steve that he should have shut up the first time.

“It’s not me I’m worried about. Now hurry up.”

Bucky finished stripping, leaving on his socks and boots, and stood underneath the outcropping, soap in hand, watching as Steve poured the warm water into the other bucket. The water fell quickly, but a routine had been memorized; wet, soap, rinse, towel. When Bucky's shower was done, and he was dressed in coat and pants, Steve traded the bucket off and stripped, as Bucky filled a helmet with snow and melted it in the pan, shivering slightly at the chill of an early January morning. He stirred the snow and breathed on the coals, expediting the melting process.

“Got more _snaw-broo_.”

He tipped the melted snow into the wooden bucket, and Steve stood under the fall and got himself as soaked as he could, rubbing the bar of soap around his shoulders and down his arms. He had gotten down to his chest, and was rubbing at the spots where his nipples once were, when the overhead deluge ended. Steve soaped his stomach and legs and waited for more snow to be melted and cooled so he could rinse them.

“You know, I remember a time when you wouldn’t even go to the doctor because you didn’t want anyone to see your chest. Now look at you.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s a shower, what do you expect me to do? Keep my clothes on?”

“Guys at other camps do.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I paid for this, y’know. I’m getting my money’s worth.”

“I’m sure you are.”

Steve went back to soaping his shin. “Just hurry up with that water. I’m freezing my—” Steve closed his mouth before he embarrassed himself.

“You were gonna say ‘tits off’, weren’t you?”

“Shut up!” Steve blushed, he didn’t really mean it.

It was a tricky process—melting and cooling the snow. One that required quick timing and even quicker hands. The water couldn’t be left in the snow too long or it would cool and freeze. The pan was only so big, and the coals only so hot. This slowed down the process, as the pan held about half of the bucket’s worth of water, so that by the time the snow in the pan was melted, the water in the bucket had cooled. This meant that each man only got half a bucket of water at a time. Still, even with these setbacks, they managed to be quite effective.

By the time Steve was completely soaped up, there was half a bucketful of water falling overhead. He was stood under the wooden bucket, washing the soap from his body, when he felt a familiar pulse from between his legs. It started faint, then steadily grew until he felt his whole body flush with heat.

“Hey Steve are you…”

The metal bucket crashed to the ground, spilling its contents onto the snow.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Buck, don’t worry about me.”

Bucky said nothing, but picked up the metal bucket and set it back by the fire, scooping more snow into the pan and stirring it.

Steve turned his attention to his dick, which was now pulsing uncomfortably hard. He took some of his precome on one finger and dragged it up to his dick, slicking it with the wetness. He glanced up at the fire, where Bucky was sat, stirring the snow, not paying Steve any mind. Steve took his thumb and forefinger and found the base of his dick, squeezing the flesh as he moved his fingers up and down as much as he could. His left hand roamed over his chest, stopping where his right nipple once was, rubbing his fingers there. He increased the pace on his dick as he squeezed the flesh tighter. He was getting close, he could feel the fire in his belly grow, felt his legs shake and threaten to give out under him. Steve shut his eyes, trying to block out his surroundings.

“Steve?”

Steve opened his eyes, horrified. His left hand dropped from his chest as he brought his right hand off himself.

“Don’t stop on my account, I just thought you might want more water.”

Steve cleared his throat, afraid his voice would come out too high-pitched. “More water would be great.” He stood more fully under the wooden bucket as Bucky tipped the water into it.

“I could help you, if you wanted.” Bucky set the now-empty metal bucket by the fire and put more snow in the pan.

“What do you—oh that. What do you have in mind?”

“Well,” Bucky set his towel on the ground before Steve, “I was thinking I’d suck your dick.” He knelt on the towel and looked up at Steve. “If you’d be okay with that.”

Steve blinked to try and clear his head. “Uh yeah. Yeah, I’d be okay with that.” He smiled down at Bucky.

“You’re sure?” Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s hip.

“You’ve always had a way with your mouth. Mostly used it for charming girls.” Steve placed a hand on the back of Bucky’s coat collar.

“Yeah, well you ain’t no girl.” Bucky flicked his tongue over Steve’s dick and felt his collar tighten. He pulled back and looked up at Steve, eyes gleaming mischievously in the light of the early morning. “Don’t choke me, sweetheart. Can’t suck you off if I can’t even breathe, now can I?”

“No, I s’pose you can’t.” Steve eased his grip on Bucky’s collar as he felt Bucky go back to licking his dick. Bucky stopped and pulled up again, dragging a finger through Steve’s precome and rubbing it on his dick.

“You’re bigger now than you were before.” Bucky rubbed Steve’s dick in circles, watching Steve flush redder. “Guess that stuff Erskine gave you really worked.”

Steve tried to think of some witty comeback, but couldn’t muster enough blood back up to his head for the task. He ended up laughing, though it came as more of a pant.

“You’re close, and I haven’t even sucked you off yet.”

Bucky ducked back down and got back to work, scraping his teeth over Steve’s dick and sucking the flesh into his mouth, until he heard Steve’s breath start to come in gasps and moans and pants. He moved further back and felt Steve’s release come warm in his mouth. He swallowed and pulled back, sitting back on his heels as he smiled up at Steve and licked his lips.

“Did you enjoy that, Steve?”

“You’ve still got a way with your mouth.” Steve sank down next to Bucky, grabbing his own towel and the pan of water to clean them both off. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Steve closed his eyes as his lips met Bucky’s, and when Bucky finally pulled back, said,

“You remember that Billie Holiday song? “Off with my overcoat, Off with my gloves. I need no overcoat, I'm burning with love. My heart's on fire, The flame grows higher…”

“So I will weather the storm. What do I care how much it may storm, I've got my love to keep me warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced Kennita Leon Rose's article ["WWII Shower Methods"](http://curioushistorian.com/wwii-shower-methods) in writing this fic.
> 
> Glush: Scots, melting snow
> 
> Snow-broo: Scots, melted snow
> 
> The song Steve and Bucky sing is "I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm".


End file.
